The original dark signer
by FirerySonic
Summary: the story years before Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Dark signer story.


The original dark signer

(I only own these characters that are dueling)

(I also own the god of fallen soldiers)

* * *

><p>Only Chapter because of one duel<p>

Thousands of years after the original war there were signers and the dark signers their battles bringing destruction to all.

They were only quelled by a third group the moderators there job was only to stop them from the inevitable destruction.

They succeeded at first using their own special cards to battle the immortals and the dragons until they were overwhelmed by the carnage.

Many years have passed and duelists are abroad.

The owner of the earthbound immortal wiraqocha risca Condor has spent years seeking the men and women that would suffice as the new dark signers.

He was now searching for a signer who not only had the sign for uru but also the sign of the dragon head.

Condor picked cards out of the deck of his current victim holding up the fruits of his labor.

He noticed movement in the corner of his eye he turned to see a cloaked figure he put the new cards in his pocket and faced the figure.

"What do want you looking for a beat down too."

The figure merely stood there as if waiting.

"Hey dork get out unless you wish to be sent to the netherworld."

Condor raised up his new standard duel disk and yelled "you want a duel fine".

Condor ran over to his duel runner and started the engine and sped off towards the road.

He looked back at the road and checked to see if anyone was following.

Then he heard the roar of an engine.

He looked back to see a retro looking motorcycle the cloaked man was now following him.

The clocked man reached up and threw the cloak away and said "I will be your moderator."

The old motorcycle caught up and Condor could see the clunky looking old standard duel disk clinging to his arm.

Condor engaged dual mode witch activated autopilot.

The moderator drew a hand which he placed in a make shift holder.

Dark mist began to swarm around the area in the shape of the condor.

The moderator drove threw it as though he had seen it before.

Life points:8000 8000.

Condor used double summon then placed frequency magician and blast magician in attack mode.

Then activated magical dimension to summon magical marionette then began to use a dark syncro summon.

He then began to say"when shadows are devoured by even darker shadows".

"The curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light I syncro summon X-saber Urbellum"2200atk 1300def.

The moderator placed 4 magic/traps.

Then he activated banner of courage then summons ancient gear knight 1800atk 500def.

Condor yelled over the engine noise and said"you think that will stop my dark syncro you insolent toad."

"The moderator yelled"I will stomp you."

Condor then said"X-Saber Urbellum attack his pathetic monster".

Before the monster could hit ancient gear knight the moderator activated magic cylinder.

Life points 8000 to 5800.

Condor yelled allowed at his own insolence.

Then the moderator activated offerings of the doomed.

That destroyed X-Saber Urbellum.

He then attacked with ancient gear knight giving 2000 damage life points 8000 to 3800.

Condor then activated pot of greed and ultimate offering another double summon and edmion's magical citadel.

With that he summoned 5 monsters then sacrificing 2 for the earth bound immortal wiraqocha rasca.

He then sacrificed 3 more monsters increasing its attack to 3100.

He finally attacked the moderator life points 4900 to 1300.

They began to drive towards the domino city ener-d reactor.

Outside Mr. Fudo was walking outside the building and noticed Condor looked down and noticed his clothing becoming dark.

The shape of the condor covering his clothes.

Condor said"so moderator what are you planning on doing if you win?"

"Destroying you is an option like I did to many other signers."

"What do you mean."

"Our job was to keep the balance between your kind and the signers."

"Then why are you after me huh?"

"Because wiraqocha rasca and ancient fairy dragon was my target for over 3000 years."

"Wow your old what happened to the ancient whats it dragon"

"Ancient fairy dragon"

"Which ones that"

"The "pretty" one I sealed it in a rock in its own realm to even out the signer and dark signer forces."

"SO my victory is now assured a moderator you don't want to disturb the balance"

"no now my job to destroy both forces as the final moderator."

The moderator then drew one card and used it.

The ritual card the honor of bushido.

He then said"this card sacrifices all worriers in my deck to summon my ultimate card as a moderator".

The moderator then set all of his cards in the graveyard then summoned the god of fallen soldiers 6000atk 8900def.

the moderator then said"this ends here".

Just before the final blow was struck the ener-d reactor exploded eradicating everything in the area of the four control units.

Rex Goodwin walked towards the crater that was once domino city.

He looked up to see something floating down towards him.

He plucked it out of the air to see it was a card its name was wiraqocha rasca.

The remains of domino city if any lay beneath the ocean the lay hidden the god of fallen soldiers.

The moderator forever sealed beneath the sea.

* * *

><p>PLEASE review.<p> 


End file.
